marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Odin (MCU)
Summary Odin Borson was the King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, father of Thor, adoptive father of Loki, and husband of Frigga. During the ancient times, he was worshiped as the god of wisdom by the inhabitants of Earth. Once the greatest warrior in all the Nine Realms, over the centuries he learned how to appreciate peace. When Thor almost provoked a war with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, Odin stripped him of his powers and exiled him to Earth, leaving Loki to take the throne when Odin fell into the Odinsleep. When Thor returned and saved the Frost Giants from extinction at the hands of Loki, who seemingly lost his life during the conflict, Odin realized that Thor had proven that he would be worthy enough to take the throne of Asgard one day. Loki was revealed to have survived his fall into the abyes and was captured by Thor after causing the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, causing Odin to sentence him to life in prison. When Odin's wife Frigga was killed at the hands of the Dark Elves' leader Malekith, Odin vowed revenge on them, no matter the cost, putting him at odds with his son. Odin's sadness and age allowed Loki to take the throne away from him, using his illusions to look like Odin and trick the entire kingdom and ruling the lands. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''High 6-B, likely higher Name: Odin Borson, The All-Father Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Around 5000 at the time of his death Classification: Asgardian King, Alien, Norse God. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Longevity (Asgardians can live for thousands of years), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight/Levitation, Magic & Dark Magic, Matter Manipulation(Disintegrated Thor’s armor with a gesture, transformed the bodies of the dead Asgardians into stardust), Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Through Dark Magic), Telekinesis, Cursing, Enhanced Sight (Can watch over things happening across the Nine Worlds through Hugin and Munin), Cosmic Awareness (Is naturally aware of events that happen across the Nine Worlds, even when deep into the Odinsleep), The Odinforce, Sealing, Astral Projection, Power Removal Attack Potency:''' At least '''Large Country level, likely higher (Fought and sealed Hela. Fought and defeated Surtur in his prime, taking the Eternal Flame from him and banishing him to Muspelheim. Controls the Odinforce, a magical force that controls all of Asgard, which includes the energy channeled by the Bifrost, that can destroy the surface of a planet in a short amount of time) Speed:''' At least '''High Hypersonic, likely far higher (Scaling from his son. Ran from his resting chambers in the center of Asgard to the edge of the Bifrost in seconds to save Thor. Superior to Hela who casually reacted to Mjolnir and was able to intercept the Bifrost) Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class T (Scaling from Surtur. Superior to Hela and Surtur) Striking Strength:''' At least '''Large Country Class, likely higher Durability:''' At least '''Large Country level, likely higher (Fought against many opponents on a similar level of power as his own) Stamina:''' Godlike Range:' Extended melee range, Numerous Kilometers with Magical Attacks and Weather Manipulation. '''Standard Equipment:' * Gungnir: Gungnir is an immensely powerful magical spear that is used by the Kings of Asgard, serving as a symbol of Asgardian power and authority, which has been passed down to Odin by his father Bor. An incredible weapon, Gungnir is forged from Asgardian metals and carries many enchantments that amplify its powers. While most effective under Odin’s hands, channeling his great power, Gungnir can be wielded in combat by lesser Asgardians such as Loki, and still match Thor’s Mjolnir in combat. The spear is capable of performing a variety of things, such as projecting a wide array of magical energies, manipulating matter, controlling the Bifrost and commanding the Asgardian Destroyer. * Sleipnir: Odin’s faithful steed. A magical, eight-legged Asgardian horse which Odin has used as his mount in battles for thousands of years. * Hugin and Munin: Odin’s two raven familiars. Through their eyes, Odin can observe events that occur across the Nine Realms, such as when the two followed Thor to Earth during the Chitauri invasion, and watched over the Thunderer’s conflict with Loki. Intelligence:''' Genius. Odin is the King of Asgard, holding great wisdom and acting as a stern, yet always just monarch. His wisdom and intelligence are widely considered to be his most powerful weapon by his allies and foes alike. He possesses vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, and is a master of physical combat, magic arts, and a brilliant tactician who has successfully led the armies of Asgard in numerous wars across the Nine Realms '''Weaknesses: His powers require Odin to often recharge his energies in a process known as the “Odinsleep”, leaving him defenseless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Odinforce: The Odinforce is the name for the immense Mystical and Cosmic energies by Odin, which grant him authority and superior power over all lesser Asgardians. Odin usually channels the Odinforce's raw destructive power through Gungnir, though he is capable of wielding his energies without it. With the Odinforce, he can perform a variety of incredible feats, such as manipulating vast Magical energies, controlling Dark Magic, transmuting matter, etc. ** The Odinsleep: Due to the Odinforce’s incredible power, Odin often requires to enter a state of deep slumber to recharge his energies, being left vulnerable as a mortal during the process. The Odinsleep's duration varies, and tends to depend on Odin's physical and mental states. Sometimes it lasts a single night, while others is lasts over weeks. However, even while in this state, Odin still remains fully aware of his surroundings, sensing events across the Nine Worlds.